livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Fourpaws
Amanda Olivia "Amy" Fourpaws is the main deuteragonist, heroine and Harry D. Rabbit's main love-interest of Harry and the Haunted House, the cider and the TV series Harry and Friends. She is a kind, sweet, friendly, cute, pretty and very brave girl who appears to be the only kid not to tremble in anything and who has no fears and in every opening episodes where Harry also hosts as well, she sings the theme song "Harry and Friends Are Here". Wearing her pink bow for good luck, Amy is a total-girly girl and the middle sibling of three girls and is the only sister who is brave and also the dog monitor. When nothing slows her down, she participates in her ballet. Amy is also the only sister of both her older sister Molly and younger sister Jenny. She is the lead vocals of the band Journey Kids which is also a kid heroes group, has freckles on her cheeks and lives in a pink house with her dad Oliver, younger sister Jenny (4 years old), older sister Molly (13 years old, almost 14 years old), grandmother Ellen and pets cat Pinkie Pie, dog Princess, rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. Her mother Lizzie died from typhoid fever the week after presenting her with the purple heart locket necklace which she still wears for good luck on her 5th birthday (May 25th) when she was five years old and both her cat Mochi and dog Lilly passed away of old age. Amy is the most bravest and only girl of the group and is a rule follower except she accidentally breaks one of them like "No Jumping On The Bed". She loves flowers, hearts, painting, baseball, snow days, animals, her heart locket, hearts and flowers cookie jar, birthday parties, swimming, princesses, cooking especially sweets, Steve Perry's yellow eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Ballet Princess shows, Double Dutch (jump rope), tag, ballet, being brave, her favorite purple and pink jump rope, hide and seek, hopscotch, playing smart, ballet stuff, princess stuff and cute and friendly animals especially frogs (like Stanley), elephants, giraffes, friendly pythons, hippos, newts, whale sharks, macaw parrots, beluga whales, wombats, white tigers, wallabies, hippos, cheetahs, river dolphins, rabbits, panda bears, ocean dolphins, orca whales, baby animals and bugs especially spiders (unlike Earl Earwax who is scared of), ladybugs and butterflies but is allergic to tree pollen and she is a planner and a brave little girl - nothing scares her. Nothing fazes her as she bravely discovers things carefully. One of her favorite places is the Park Plaza Zoo because she loves animals especially elephants (especially African and Asiatic calves and cows), giraffes, frogs, bugs, macaw parrots, friendly pythons, newts, dolphins, orca whales, panda bears and baby animals. She also co-hosts sometimes in the TV series. Her first line was "Hi, Harry. I'm back, and who is that anyway?" when she met Harry and met and befriended his dog Spot. She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen because it's her only allergy. Her favorite colors are purple (especially light purple and violet), pink (especially watermelon pink and bright pink) and sky blue, her favorite foods are spaghetti and meat balls with tomato sauce, fast foods especially French fries with ketchup on hers and chicken strips with ketchup on hers too, pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, fruit especially apples, bananas, oranges, grapes and watermelon and of course sweets especially vanilla and chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, cookies (especially sugar with frosting and chocolate chip), candy and purple and pink cotton candy, her favorite holiday is Easter and one of her favorite singers is Cyndi Lauper who she met and befriended on her way home from the concert one morning on her 8th birthday (May 25th) and she invited her for her birthday surprise. Plus, her other two favorite singers are Billy Joel and Journey especially Steve Perry. Amy's favorite wild animals are elephants, giraffes, frogs, bugs, hippos, whale sharks, dolphins (especially from oceans and rivers), newts, wallabies, platypuses, wombats, friendly pythons, white tigers, rabbits, macaw parrots, orca whales, baby animals and panda bears which she befriends still on her favorite place Park Plaza Zoo. She also loves jumping rope outside and ballet dancing at the theater and hates when her friends argue, don't get along and throw temper tantrums. Unlike her friends, she is the only Fourpaws sister who is so brave and well behaved and discovered that being so brave can be the smartest one too but her sisters have a few fears like flying, dentists and pumas and are sometimes spoiled brats and misbehave sometimes but they too are well behaved most of the time. When Amy always goes to sleep, she carries her favorite panda teddy with her because her favorite teddy bear is her panda teddy. She is brave and the only girl in the group and also serves as a main girl deuteragonist. Amy has also taken her princess ballet dance moves which Earl finds way too girly for him since she loves ballet. She appears in every season and as a total girly-girl who loves animals especially cute and friendly animals. Her favorite dances are ballet and Put Your Little Foot, Right There because she loves these two so much. The family has a purple and pink hearts and flowers cookie jar which Amy loves at the kitchen of their pink house. She is good friends with Lauper and even shares a friendship with her. Also, Amy is a big fan of Billy Joel, another one her favorite singers and music star friends alongside Harry's and Spot's, and shares a friendship with him as much as Harry does. She is as well a big fan of Journey especially its lead vocals Steve Perry, her favorite Journey member and also another one of her favorite singers and also music star friends alongside Harry's, Spot's and Earl's, especially she calls him "Steve R.P." as a nickname and loves his necklace which he still wears for good luck too when she also shares a friendship with him too along with Harry, Spot and Earl. Her eyes are sky blue and her bow is pink like Sister Bear's except it is a little bigger than Sister's. Amy loves keeping secrets and surprises. She is also Spot's dog-sitter while Harry and his family go out in a fancy restaurant to eat because pet dogs are not allowed in fancy restaurants and her last musical chairs before she placed 7th and was out of the game was 7 Deadly Sins which she was Greed. Plus, her favorite Journey songs are "Oh, Sherrie" from the album Street Talk alongside Spot, Earl and Harry and even "Something To Hide". Some of her favorite CDs are three Billy Joel CDs Piano Man, Glass Houses and An Innocent Man and a Cyndi Lauper CD She's So Unusual which she still has in her house and her favorite Journey CDs are Departure (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) which she still also has in her house and her favorite costume is her watermelon pink short sleeved light purple ballet princess dress costume with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace (which she still wears for good luck) and a pink tiara and light purple ballet slippers and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails and long light brown curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs with her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails in Harry's Beach Talent Show, battles, Halloween (especially trick-or-treating), Christmas parties and ballet recitals and other ballet shows as well as princess plays. When Amy, Stinky, Spot and Harry first met Steve Perry's girlfriend Sherrie Swafford after rescuing her from a telephone pole which Chucky had tied her up, Stinky, Spot and Joey met her as well as well as the other Journey band members who were starting to like Swafford and realizing she is not so bad after all. When everybody gets into argument with each other, Amy yells "This argument is stupid!" and everyone listens to her because she does not like it when friends argue or don't get along and neither does Perry or Spot. Amy likes being called "Amy", "Amy Olivia" and "Amy Olivia Fourpaws" and hates being called names like her real name "Amanda" especially when she's called "Amanda Olivia Fourpaws" if she gets into trouble. She once had her jump rope stolen but then she got it back after defeating Chucky. Alongside Harry's and Earl's, her favorite Journey member is Steve Perry especially she loves his necklace so much. Amy is the only girl in the kid heroes group and rock group Journey Kids the others are boys (Harry, Joey, Earl and Stinky) and also a dog (Spot, Harry's dog). She is brave and cannot fear anything even of bullies. When Amy enters the room where the Journey-men perform, she has very exciting news and performs her jump-rope jumps. Amy is not a big fan of all other snakes because they bother her and tells them all to scram, but she likes friendly pythons the only type of snake she loves which are cute as much as orca whales, dolphins, baby animals, giraffes, elephants and others of her favorite wild animals because she loves cute and friendly animals. She loves friendly pythons because they're so cute and friendly too, but she hates other snakes including anacondas, vipers, reticulated pythons, rattlesnakes, tiger snakes, death adders, boa constrictors, sea snakes, cobras, mambas or taipans because they're not cute and far more dangerous. She also loves elephants, dolphins, baby animals, orca whales, giraffes and other cute animals. Sometimes at plays when Sherrie has a terrible sore throat and can't play Princess Poppy in the musical play Trolls the Musical (episode), Amy takes her place as Princess Poppy. She became the only child in the cast of Trolls the Musical playing the role as Princess Poppy the pink princess troll and main protagonist while the others were men and women who play Branch the friendly but grumpy and greenish-blue troll and main deuteragonist (Steve Perry the singer of Journey), Creek the purple troll (Jonathan Cain the keyboardist of Journey), Biggie the big blue troll (Billy Joel), DJ Suki the DJ red troll (Cyndi Lauper), Guy Diamond the blue diamond troll (Neal Schon the guitarist of Journey), King Peppy the orange troll and Poppy's father (Kenny Loggins), Bridget the friendly, sweetest and kind-hearted Bergen and main tritagonist (Sherrie Swafford, Steve Perry's girlfriend) and other trolls and other Bergens while her friends were all proud of her. Her favorite troll is Princess Poppy which she played the role of because she's the pink one. Amy also competes at National Pet Day with her dog Princess, cat Pinkie Pie and rabbit Olivia. She ended up in the bottom two once with Mr. Conrad and was never again in the bottom two after that. She and her pets landed in the final two with Harry and Spot but ended up as runners-up but she was still brave, had a good time and congratulated Harry and Spot for winning National Pet Day and getting to co-host with Joel in Harry's Beach Talent Show. Despite kindness, cuteness and bravery, Amy lost the final round. She congratulated Harry and Spot for winning the final round because his smartness, intelligence and leadership won the day. She also appeared in the cover of National Pet Day with the words "Amy and her pets Princess, Pinkie Pie and Olivia: National Pet Day Runners-Up Still Pleased With Harry's Prizes" and she is a talenter of six acts in Miami's Harry's Beach Talent Show. After she puts on her overall dress at Earl's Journey Birthday Concert Party at the stadium, Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream and fall down, but she forgives him after he apologizes. Amy's birthday is May 25th and her zodiac sign is Gemini. Just like Harry, she loves all things nice and sweet and loves art especially painting with paints and paintbrushes when she is very artistic on her painting. She is a very pretty, cute, friendly, kind and brave girl you can always count on as much as Harry does always count on her. Family: Amy is also Harry's next-door neighbor. She lives in a pink house with her dad Oliver, younger sister Jenny, older sister Molly, grandmother Ellen and pets: two cats Mochi (deceased of old age) and Pinkie Pie (kitten), two dogs Lilly (deceased of old age) and Princess (puppy), bunny rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. Her mother Elizabeth "Lizzie" has one younger sister Olivia (Amy's maternal aunt) and two younger brothers Thomas and Alex (Amy's maternal uncles). Her aunt and uncles live in different houses. When Amy was 5 years old, Lizzie complained of being sick, collapsed on the floor and died from typhoid fever (aged 40) the next week after giving her a purple heart locket necklace on her 5th birthday which she still wears for good luck. Just like Steve Perry from Journey and Stinky Jones, Amy's father Oliver is an only child of Ellen and Dan Fourpaws who are Amy's paternal grandparents. She has two sisters Molly (older) and Jenny (younger), and because she is one of the only three girls in the Fourpaws family, she has no brothers unlike the other three kids in the heroes group who have. Bio: Name: Amy Olivia Fourpaws Gender: Female Birthday: May 25th Zodiac Sign: Gemini Home: Pink house Eyes: Sky Blue Parents: Elizabeth "Lizzie" (nee: Brewster, died from typhoid fever (aged 40) when she was five years old) and Oliver Fourpaws Siblings: Jenny Fourpaws (younger sister), Molly Fourpaws (older sister) Other Family: Ellen Fourpaws (grandmother), Older Uncle Thomas Brewster (maternal uncle), Aunt Olivia Brewster-Popps (maternal aunt), Younger Uncle Alex Brewster (maternal uncle), Allison Brewster and David Brewster (younger cousins), Judy Popps, Danielle Popps and Daniel Popps (younger cousins), Grandparents Favorite Catchphrase: "This Argument is Stupid." Allergy: She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen Favorite Song from the Beach Talent Show: "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" and "Oh, Sherrie" Fears: She is a very brave girl Weapons: Purple and Pink Ribbons Favorite Color: Purple (especially Light Purple and Violet), Pink (especially Watermelon Pink and Bright Pink) and Sky Blue Favorite Food: Spaghetti and meat balls with tomato sauce, sweets, pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, fruit, fast food especially fries with ketchup on hers and chicken strips with ketchup on hers too National Pet Day Place: Runner-up of the 32nd Annual National Pet Day show Favorite Zoo: Park Plaza Zoo Trolls the Musical Role: Princess Poppy the main protagonist of the musical Trolls Favorite Troll: Princess Poppy Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla, Chocolate Favorite Art: Painting pictures especially with paints and paintbrushes Favorite Music CDs: Piano Man (Billy Joel), Glass Houses (Billy Joel), An Innocent Man (Billy Joel), She's So Unusual (Cyndi Lauper), Departure (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) Pet Peeves: When everybody doesn't get along, Arguments Favorite Dance: Ballet, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" Favorite Sport: Baseball, Double Dutch (jump rope), Tag Likes: Ballet Princess recitals, Ice Cream (especially Vanilla and Chocolate), Chocolate Cake with Vanilla frosting, Keeping Secrets, Playing with Friends, Spot, Soda, Lemonade, Orange juice, Her toys, Her pets, All things nice and sweet, Video games, Bugs (especially spiders, ladybugs and butterflies too), Painting, Ballet, Her locket, Cyndi Lauper, When friends apologize, Her pink bow, The colors purple (especially light purple and violet), pink (especially watermelon pink and bright pink) and sky blue, Steve Perry's yellow eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Her purple and pink hearts and flowers cookie jar, Winning (which make her feel very happy), Spot, Cooking especially sweets, Purple and pink Cotton Candy, Being colorful, Billy Joel, Art supplies especially with paints and paintbrushes, Dog-sitting Spot when Harry and his family are going out to eat at a fancy restaurant, Hopscotch, Hide and seek, the songs "The Perfect Fan", "Harry and Friends Are Here", "Uptown Girl", "Piano Man", "Spooky Song", "Merry Christmas", "Open Arms", "Separate Ways", "Don't Stop Believin'", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "Something To Hide", "The Elephant", "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", "Oh, Sherrie" and "We Are The World", Her watermelon pink short sleeved light purple ballet princess dress costume with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace and pink tiara and light purple ballet slippers and long light brown curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs and her normal pink bow on one of her pigtails, her Princess Poppy costume, Jumping rope like Double Dutch, Steve Perry, Tag, Princesses, Being Brave, Playing Smart, Cute and Friendly Animals especially Elephants (especially African and Asiatic calves and cows), Frogs, Hippos, Bugs, Macaw Parrots, Friendly Pythons, Newts, Whale Sharks, Giraffes, Orca Whales, Rabbits, Platypuses, Wallabies, White Tigers, Cheetahs, Panda Bears, Wombats, Baby Animals and Dolphins (especially from oceans and rivers), Birthday Parties, Sherrie Swafford because she's in love with Perry, Ballet Princess shows, Ballet stuff, Princess stuff, Stanley, Her purple and pink jump rope, Her first name Amy mentioned, Her middle name Olivia mentioned, Easter especially egg hunts, candy and presents Dislikes: When her friends argue and don't get along, Bad Grades, Being bullied, All things disgusting and horrible, Losing (which makes her sad and cry), Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), Chores, Tree Pollen (due to her allergy), her real first name Amanda mentioned, Falling in the pit, Smelly things like dirty socks, Taking out trash (which is very hard), When friends brag, When friends throw temper tantrums, When Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream, When friends get bored, When friends get bullied, Chucky Barnes especially he tries to scare her away but fails, All other snakes because they bother her (except friendly pythons), Waiting because it takes too much time Favorite Holiday: Easter especially The Easter egg hunts Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (because he's one of her friends and she shares a friendship with him as much as Harry does), Steve Perry (because he's one of her friends and favorite singer of Journey and she loves his necklace which he still wears for good luck as well), Backstreet Boys (especially Nick Carter) and Cyndi Lauper (who she met and befriended on her 8th birthday party surprise on her way home from the concert one morning and invited for her birthday party surprise) Talent Show Acts: Ballet, "The Perfect Fan" in honor of her late mother, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (by Kidsongs) with Harry, Olivia, Spot, Billy, Stinky, Sherrie, Earl and Steve, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with Cyndi, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve, Spot, Earl and Harry, "We Are The World" with Harry and the others The Jungle Book Role: Princess Kaa-Laa the creepy but kind and friendly young girl python and Kaa's younger sister (voice) Pets: Mochi (cat, died of old age when his last appearance was The Death of Mochi Fourpaws), Pinkie Pie (kitten when she made her first appearance was Welcome Home, Pinkie Pie Fourpaws), Lilly (dog, deceased), Princess (puppy), Olivia (bunny rabbit), Maya (duckling), Penny (guinea pig) Favorite Wild Animal: Ocean Dolphins, Orca Whales, Beluga Whales, Giraffes, African and Asian Calf and Cow Elephants, Seals, Porpoises, Panda Bears, Wallabies, Wombats, Butterflies, Rabbits, Spiders, Macaw Parrots, Friendly Pythons, Newts, Hippos (even though sometimes they're dangerous mammals), Ladybugs, Whale Sharks, Cheetahs, White Tigers, Platypuses, Rabbits, Sea Lions, Platypuses, Manatees, Baby Animals, Frogs, River Dolphins Appearances: *Things for Good luck: Pink bow and purple heart locket necklace *Usual: Violet overalls with longer shorts with a sky blue flower and normal watermelon pink T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers and pink socks and light purple converse sneakers *Costume: Ballet Princess Costume (light brown long curly wig in pigtails with straight bangs and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails, pink tiara, light purple ballet slippers and watermelon pink short sleeved light purple princess dress with pink flowers, light purple bow and pink rose on it and her normal purple heart locket necklace) (for battles, Halloween, Christmas parties, princess plays, talent shows, ballet shows, ballet plays and ballet princess shows), Princess Poppy costume (for the Trolls the Musical Broadway show) *Birthday Things: Light purple overall dress with pink flowers and same pink T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers and Purple birthday dress with light purple, pink and sky blue flowers, Same Ballet Princess Costume *Things from Harry and the Haunted House: Pink T-shirt with her normal purple heart locket necklace underneath it, but now her overalls are light blue with shorts. She had also previously worn her dark blue denim overalls in the computer game Harry and the Haunted House *Summer Things: Light purple and pink dress and pink T-shirt with a flowered heart and purple shorts *Pajamas: Purple and pink nightgown Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *3. The Perfect Fan (dressed in her watermelon short sleeved light purple ballet princess costume and pink tiara, long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails, princess ballet slippers and normal purple heart locket necklace) *5. Put Your Little Foot, Right There (with Harry, Billy, Spot, Olivia, Earl, Steve, Sherrie and Stinky wearing her long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and in pigtails from her ballet princess costume and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails, princess ballet slippers from her ballet princess costume, light purple overall dress with pink flowers, normal pink T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers and normal purple heart locket necklace) * 6. The Locomotion (as a backup dancer and singer, with her normal bow on her head and in her pink normal T-shirt and light purple overall shorts and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (with all the other girls in her normal bow on her head, purple dress with light purple, pink and sky blue flowers and her normal purple heart locket necklace) *8. Oh, Sherrie (with Steve, Earl and Harry and also dressed in her ballet princess costume and tiara in her second and final act, her normal purple heart locket necklace, long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and in pigtails and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails) *10. We Are The World (with everybody and also dressed in her normal pink short sleeved T-shirt with light purple hearts and flowers, light purple overall dress with pink flowers, her princess ballet slippers from her princess costume, her normal purple heart locket necklace, long light brown curly wig with straight bangs and in pigtails from her princess costume and her normal pink bow in one of her pigtails) Songs Sung In We're Dancing Now! * 1. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun * 3. It Doesn't Matter * 5. Put Your Little Foot, Right There * 7. Can't Stop The Feeling * 8. Oh, Sherrie * 9. Don't Fight It * 10. We Are The World Songs Every Opening *"Harry and Friends Are Here" Ending TV Movie Credits *" Oh, Sherrie" Season 1 *1. " The Perfect Fan" *2. "Hey, Little Froggy" *3. "Here, Kitty, Kitty" *4. "Uptown Girl" *5. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" *6. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" *7. "Something To Hide" *8. "If I Was Invisible" *9. "Faithfully" *10. "Don't Stop Believin'" *11. "Oh, Sherrie" *12. "Harry and Friends Are Here (movie version)" *13. " Open Arms" *14. "The Elephant" *15. "Panda Bear Loving" *16. "Together At The Zoo" *17. "If I Could Fly" *18. "Send Him My Love" *19. "Separate Ways" *20. " We Are The World" *21. "Get Ready For School" *22. "Spooky Song" *23. "Deck The Halls" *24. "Merry Christmas" Season 2 *1. Quotes Amy Fourpaws's quotes Gallery Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 10.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 09.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 08.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 06.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 05.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 04.png Category:Females Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourpaws family Category:Cider Category:Siblings Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Total-Girly Girls Category:Bug Lovers Category:Painting Artists Category:Planners Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Journey Fans Category:Journey Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Brave Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers Category:Princess Lovers Category:Ballet Lovers Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Characters who live with grandmothers Category:Characters whose Mom died Category:Grandchildren Category:Granddaughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Love-Interests Category:Lead Singers Category:Cyndi Lauper fans Category:Billy Joel fans Category:Steve Perry fans Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Girly-Girl Stuff Lovers Category:Necklace Wearers Category:Bow Wearers Category:Vocalists Category:Fictional Cats Category:Polish-Americans Category:Irish-Americans Category:German-Americans Category:Christians Category:Main Heroes Category:Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Omnivores Category:Journey Kids Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Friends Of Deuteragonists Category:Friends Of Tritagonists Category:Heroes with Weapons Category:Animal Lovers Category:Hosts Category:Co-Hosts Category:Amy Fourpaws Songs Category:Jump Ropers Category:Runners-up Of National Pet Day Category:National Pet Day Runners-up Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:National Pet Day Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Runners-Up Category:Talenters Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Talenters Category:Characters Who Dislikes Arguments Category:Well Behaved Ones Category:Girl Deuteragonists Category:Main Girl Deuteragonists Category:Dog Monitors